Confused Stranger
by Kyouma
Summary: Ready for a weekend of relaxation, Tsurugi finds someone he doesn't know in his room. What's worse, they don't even know who they are! [kyouten/AU-bad at summaries, sorry.]


**Heyo, I'm submitting something here. I might not ever update this...I also don't proofread my stuff. So beware of errors. I'm just writing this story because I have too many kyouten idea! I need to let them out. **

* * *

Looking at the clock, Tsurugi wanted so badly to go home. He was sitting in class at Raimon jr. High, the seat felt like lead, why was it so hard? It was almost time, just an hour to go! Today's class was especially boring. They had a sub covering for their teacher and it was Friday as well. No one had the patience to teach or even listen. If there wasn't anything interesting going on, then Tsurugi didn't see a point. He should have just stayed home. To distract himself from the clock, he started drawing on his notebook that was for notes, but for today, it was for doodles. He wasn't a great artists, but he could make things clear and easy to tell. For now, it was a just a bunch of random wings.

Finally the class bell rang, it almost made Tsurugi jump...he got too distracted from his drawings. Collecting his things, he walked out of the classroom in a hurry; finally, finally it was the weekend! Trying to walk in the halls was a pain, especially on the last day of the week. People weren't looking where they were going and Tsurugi always got bumped from someone, if it was on purpose or not, he didn't care. Either way, it was frustrating; he just wanted to walk without being bumped into you know! Eventually he made his way out of the maze of bodies and into the fresh air of outside. It always smelt like heaven, practically anything did after being in school all day.

He started walking towards his house, today was just going to be a day for relaxing, nothing more, no homework no nothing! Passing all the crosswalks and houses in almost a blur, he made it to his house. Coming home was depressing most of the time, since his parents or his brother were never home. But ever since he went to middle school, it's been this way, Tsurugi just learned to live with it. He got a lot more done at home when they weren't around honestly! Taking off his shoes, and putting on slippers, he walked up to his room. He then placed his school bag on the floor, as he said before, today was just for relaxation and rejuvenation! Plopping down onto his bed, he kicked off the slippers, brought out his 3DS, and started playing his favorite game.

About 30 minutes into playtime, an unfamiliar noise came from downstairs. Tsurugi paused for a moment, listening to the house, but after a few but nothing came. He summed it up to hearing things then continued to battle with the game device. Then again, a sound came from the house that Tsurugi didn't usually hear. This time it was louder and he could tell for sure he wasn't imagining it. Sighing deeply, he closed his 3DS then got off his bed. He didn't even bother putting on the house slippers, his mom wasn't here to yell at him anyway. Walking downstairs, he started looking through each room quickly to see if someone was here. It was probably his father, sometimes he came home unexpectedly to make sure things were going all right at the house.

Tsurugi was almost finished looking through the house, he had just come from his parents room when he heard the noise again. At this, he made a confused face...it was coming from upstairs? But he swore he heard it from down here. Exhaling annoyed now, he went back upstairs, but faster. He didn't want whoever this was pulling that again. Doing the same routine of looking through every room, he eventually ran out of rooms, except for his. Though he skipped it because he just _came _from his room. Deciding that he should check anyway, he went in and then flipped the light switch on.

"W-wait turn that off!" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Tsurugi jumped, and quickly flipped it back off and shut the door with a slam with his back to the door. Someone he didn't know was in the house, his heart was beating so quickly and he didn't know what to do. This hasn't ever happened before. Did he lock the door when he got home? A million questions where going through his head when...

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you...please come back." The voice said from inside the room.

"Who are you?!" Tsurugi replied sternly, he wasn't going back in there without knowing who this person was. What if he got hurt from this person, what if-

Cut off again, they replied, "I...don't know. Please, just come back in, I won't hurt you..."

As if, "How do I know that? I can't trust you; I don't even know who you are!"

"...okay, I understand you're unsure. What if I turn my back to the door...?"

This sounded like a good bribe but again, Tsurugi couldn't trust this person. How would he know if they were really going to do that? It was either stand here all night waiting for them to leave...whichever way they got in or just stand up to the stranger. Before even walking into the room, or even trying, he wanted to make sure that he was prepared for a fight. Quickly he walked down the hall to the bathroom, and got the only thing he could think of defending himself with-the toilet brush. Quietly he walked to his door, and opened it just a crack.

"You better be turned away from the door!" He yelled, half-unsure, but it didn't show at all in his tone.

"I-I am!" the person replied shakily. They were nervous...?

"Alright, I'm coming in..." Tsurugi opened the door the rest of the way in a slow but fluid motion. Once it was open the whole way, he saw the person sitting on his bed. "Who are you? Why are you in my house, if you don't get out at once, I'm going to call the police!" He took this time to identify them.

Since it was still light out, Tsurugi could see the person clearly, even without the room light being on. The stranger had long blonde hair, just passing their shoulders in length. The way the light from outside was hitting their hair made it give off a glow almost. They were wearing a white night gown, Tsurugi was positive this was a girl. They looked and dressed like one. However, their voice made him confused; it could be a boy too. Either gender, he didn't care and wanted them to leave.

Nervous again, came out a quiet and scared voice, "I...don't know why I'm here, I just ended up here."

_'"Ended up here", how the hell do you just end up in someone's house?' _Tsurugi thought. This person had to be lying or crazy, "...what's your name?"

They turned slightly, Tsurugi saw part of their face now. From the features of their face, they looked more like a boy now. Though, the choice of clothing still made Tsurugi confused. They were breathing kind of nervous, too. Why was he/she so scared? Tsurugi should be the scared one!

"My...name is Matsukaze." They turned the rest of the way so Tsurugi could see their face. They looked down at what he was holding, "you don't have to be afraid of me, I told you, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Thinking about it for a moment, Tsurugi placed the 'weapon' down, and folded his arms. Alright, please explain to me, 'Matsukaze'-" using air quotes, "who you are."

They sighed, "I told you...I don't know." They gave a sad look at Tsurugi.

"Then, please, _leave._" He replied rudely. "I don't want you here."

The person fiddled their fingers and looked away almost as if he was going to start crying. At this point, Tsurugi was just going to assume they were male. "Please...just help me? I don't know where I am, who I am...or anything. I just remember my name." He looked back up to the other with scared eyes.

Rubbing his thumb to his arm, frustrated with this person, Tsurugi replied, "Fine. If I help you, will you get out of my house and never come here again?" This wasn't the fairest idea, but it was still his house.

"Y-yes...I'll leave and I won't come back." Matsukaze replied with a frightened tone.

Taking another careful glace at the person on his bed, Tsurugi walked into his room, and sat at his desk chair and then turned towards Matsukaze. "It's a deal then, once you remember anything, you're gone."

"D-deal."

* * *

**what did you think? You don't have to review, but they'd be really nice! cheers-**


End file.
